Crepúsculo Lo Que Nunca Se Vio
by Tatiz
Summary: Basicamente, he reescrito los 4 libros de Stephanie Meyer como yo pienso que debieron suceder las cosas pero igual se trata de una historia de una par de chicos que viven su romance bajo muchas circumstancias pero siempre cuidando de sus familias y amigos
1. La bienvenida

**Crepúsculo**

**Básicamente, he vuelto a reescribir todos los libros por Stephanie Meyer. Que lo disfruten. Esta es MI versión del primer libro "Crepúsculo"- espero que les guste!**

**Tatiz**

Es un dia tan caluroso, un dia muy feliz para mi padre y muy triste para mi madre. Soy Bella, una chica de 17 años que a partir de hoy se muda con su padre. No es que me queje, la verdad es que amo a papá. El señor Swan es una increible persona. Sin embargo, también amo a mamá y quisiera seguir con ella pero yo se que esto será por el bien de todos los que me rodean y esta es mi historia...

-Bella, hija, el avión sale en 2 horas, nena.

-Está bien mamá, podeos irnos.

-Hija, no estés triste, nos comunicaremos seguido.

-Mamá, la que esta triste aquí eres tú no soy yo.

-Sí, lo sé hija, pero es que no sabes cuánto te extrañaré, ¿estás segura de que quieres irte con tu padre?

-Mamá, cien por ciento segura, no me hará nada mal estar con mi padre un tiempo, además tu debes pasar más tiempo con Phil y yo no quiero interferir.

-Nena, tu no interfieres y yo amo estar contigo.

-Pero quiero que seas feliz, estar con Phil, viajar, y relajarte es lo tuyo mamá.

-Bueno Bella, está bien, tu ganas, dejaré que te vayas con tu padre pero promete que te comunicarás pronto.

-Si mamá, lo prometo.

Y así fue como emprendí mi viaje a el condado de Forks, un pueblo muy pequeño con muy poca población.

Mi padre, Charlie Swan, es oficial de policía en Forks.

Un hombre muy serio y de pocas palabras, aunque con un gran corazón.

Cuando llegué al aeropuerto, papá estaba esperándome y cuando me vio me dio un abrazo.

Teníamos 9 años sin vernos, lo reconocí creo que por las fotos que el me enviaba muy seguido. Fue un encuentro muy extraño, creo que no recordaba lo simple que era papá, pero fue así. Nos subimos al auto y nos fuimos hacia la casa de la cual tampoco tenía muchos recuerdos. Fue un viaje muy largo en el auto, pero nadie dijo nada en todo el camino, ni una sola palabra.

Cuando llegamos me mostró mi nueva habitacion, o debería decir vieja habitación, la cual, de los pocos recuerdos que me quedaban estaba totalmente igual.

Dejó mis maletas en la cama y salió del dormitorio.

Una de las cosas que más me gustaba de mi padre era que me daba mi espacio.

Tarde muy poco en acomodar mis cosas y en darme cuenta de que hacía mucho frío. Yo odiaba el calor extremo, pero tampoco me gustaba tanto el clima demasiado frío.

A la hora de la cena papá tocó a la puerta y dijo:

-Bella vamos, es hora de cenar.

-¿Cocinaste?

-No hija, sabes que soy un desastre en la cocina.

-Y entonces, ¿que cenaremos?

-Cenaremos en la cafetería más conocida del pueblo, mi cafetería favorita.

-Está bien, papá, cenaré en la cafetería contigo.

De nuevo subimos al auto, y nadie decía ni una sola palabra, pero esta vez, decidí llevar conmigo mi I-pod para no escuchar el silencio del auto.

Creo que estaba conociendo más el lugar, todo era muy diferente a Phoenix Arizona, y creo que el lugar me gustaba. Era un lugar muy acogedor.

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería fue muy extraño.

Todos en ese lugar me conocían y yo no conocía a ninguno de ellos, quizás papá les había contado sobre mi.

-Que quieres comer linda?- me pregunto una señora.

-Mmm... una ensalada, por favor- dije.

-Ok, y tú Charlie?

-Una hamburguesa- respondió él.

-Papá, deberías comer mas sano.-dije.

-Lo hago Bella, es solo que ahora quiero algo diferente- me dijo.

Cuando terminamos de comer y salimos de la "cafetería más famosa del pueblo" papá me mostro la comisaría, mi nueva escuela, y otros lugares de Forks, y creo que fue diferente que los primeros 2 viajes en su auto, pues no iba tan callado, describiéndome todoel lugar.

Luego llegamos a casa y conversamos de tantas cosas increíbles de las que me habían pasado y de las que a él le habían pesado en mi ausencia.

Por fin me enteré del gran tema tabú: de por qué mamá y él nunca funcionaron. Fue increíble, creo que en verdad había olvidado al verdadero Charlie Swan.

Yo era muy parecida a papá en muchos aspectos, pero también muy parecida a mamá en otros.

Odiaba las rutinas al igual que ella, y papá prometió que trataría de no hacer una rutina para que yo no me arrepintiera de estar de nuevo con él. Claro, solo yo sabía de que eso nunca sucedería, pues la razón por la cual yo había venido a vivir con papá era por que quería que mamá fuera feliz al lado de Phil y sus viajes. Él era jugador de béisbol de las ligas menores y viajaba mucho y al vivir yo con ella, mamá debía quedarse conmigo por los estudios, en vez de ir con él y no quería arruinar la felicidad de mamá.

Pero si papá era feliz pensando en que yo estaría mejor fuera de la rutina, no me haría nada mal.

La conversación terminó a las 12:00 de la noche, pues papá tendría trabajo al siguiente día y no quería que se desvelara por culpa mía.

Me fuí a la cama y pensé tanto en la conversación, la despedida de mamá, la felicidad de mamá y Phil, en fin, había sido todo un día, toda una historia y esta había sido mi bienvenida, pero, ¿las cosas se mantendrían así como ahora, o cambiarían después? Lo descubriría más adelante... pero por ahora había decidido descansar para prepararme para el día siguiente...

**A/N: Espero y les haya gustado el primer capítulo de mi súper historia. Me gustaría que la comentaran y me dieran sus puntos de vista. Toda crítica, buena o mala, va a ayudarme, pero también tengan en cuenta de que es mi primer intento. Soy nueva autora en fan fiction y será un honor seguir escribiendo para ustedes **

**Tatiz...**


	2. Un nuevo amigo

**N/A: Bueno siendoles cincera sus comentarios me remotivaron para escribir mi siguiente capitulo asi que aqui les va espero y les guste este y pues claro como siempre vuelvo a pedirles lo mismo comente sus criticas me inspiran.**

**Tatiz...**

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con el mismo animo con el que me había dormido solo pensar que papá era una persona mas abierta que mamá me asustaba un poco es decir toda mi vida conviviendo con mi madre y ahora no la conozco! Pero me desperté y seguí con mis actividades decidí hacerle el desayuno a mi padre ya que el aun dormía y lo prepare le hice su platillo favorito de desayuno o al menos lo que yo recordaba que le gustaba hot-kakes con jalea de fresa cuando se despertó desayunamos juntos algo que desde que me fui a vivir con mi mare no hacia conversar en el desayuno no es que este diciendo de que prefiero estar con mi padre pero me gusta salir de la rutina en la cual vivía cuando terminamos de desayunar papá me dijo que me quitara mis fachas en las que andaba puesto que desde que me desperté no me había quitado mi pijama y lo que el aun no entendía era de que el día sábado era mi habito pasar en mis fachas de descanso todo el día pero bueno no rezongue tanto y le pregunte porque quería que me arreglara igual era sábado y ninguno de los2 ami forma de pensar saldría pero el dijo de que tendríamos visita y que era necesario que me arreglara porque me presentaría a un nuevo amigo y corrí a darme un baño y cambiarme de ropa era emocionante mi primer amigo en Forks o mi viejo amigo la verdad era de que no estaba segura de si era mi nuevo o mi viejo amigo pues yo ya había estado un tiempo desde que nací hasta mis 4 años en este lugar pero que va la verdad lo descubriría en unos cuantos momentos cuando menos lo sentimos se escucho un motor un poco desgastado y cuando me asome a la ventana si eran nuestras visitas papá abrió la puerta y me grito desde la planta baja:

- Bella hija ya están aquí.

- Si papá ahora bajo.

Cuando baje ellos aun estaban bajando de su carcacha bueno su auto creo que ellos tenían cierta dificultad para bajarse lo único que papá me había dicho sobre ellos era de que era su mejor amigo como de su edad con su hijo que tenia un año menos que yo ósea 16 años pero nunca me dijo nada mas acerca de ellos cuando al fin terminaron de bajar me di cuenta de que el señor amigo de mi padre era una persona discapacitada estaba atado a una silla de ruedas pero el se veía muy feliz y cuando me vio dijo:

- ¿Oye charlie ella es tu hija?

- Si ella es Bella mi hija.

- Hola Bella tu padre me ha hablado mucho sobre ti todos los meses cuando le escribes.

- Mucho gusto la verdad quisiera decir lo mismo pero papá casi no me ha hablado sobre usted.

- Si me lo imagino supongo tienen cosas mas importantes de las cuales hablar no te preocupes Soy Billi.

- OK mucho gusto Billi.

- Y mira este es mi muchacho se llama Jacob y créemelo estaba muy ansioso por conocerte ¡lo ha hablado toda la semana!

- Oh mucho gusto Jacob.

- Oh Bella no escuches a mi padre no es verdad si es verdad que quería conocerte pero no de esa forma, mi padre abecés me avergüenza.

- Si no te preocupes así son todos los padres.

- ¡Si lo son!

- Pero verdaderamente que gusto me da conocerte al menos un amigo en la escuela esta bien odio siempre ser nueva en algo.

- Oh no yo no estudio en la misma escuela que tu yo estudio en la reserva enla Pushcerca de mi padre ya sabes el me necesita.

- Si me lo imagino, ¿y desde hace mucho que esta en ese estado?

- Toda su vida según tengo entendido.

- Lo lamento.

- Oh no o te preocupes el es feliz y no lo agobia su discapacidad.

- OK entonces cuéntame mas sobre ti ¿ya nos conocíamos?

Y así seguimos conversando por mucho tiempo la verdad toda la tarde era un muchacho muy interesante la verdad me platico mucho sobre papá, su familia, y todo el lugar ellos almorzaron con nosotros viendola TVlamentablemente llego el momento de despedirnos ya era muy tarde y según tenia entendido el camino a la reserva era muy largo así que debían marcharse pero Jacob prometió visitarme y llevarme a conocer su reserva y fue un increíble sábado en conclusión pero debía irme a la cama aun estaba cansada de mi viaje y del día que había tenido pero me muero de la ansiedad por entrar a la escuela soy una chica de pocos amigos pero espero me valla bien la verdad es raro el alejarme de mamá era la que me ayudaba a tener amigos pero igual con o sin mamá seguiré mi camino y espero las cosas continúen lindas como el día de hoy…

**A/N: Bueno espero este capitulo tambien les guste pues creo que me inspire tanto como en el otro pero igual espero que me escriban y me comenten claro todos los comentarios que sean reales si algo de todo esto no les ha gustado tambien diganmelo que todo comentario me sera util todas sus criticas sean buenas o malas me pareceran buenas.**

**Tatiz...**


End file.
